The need to foster an in-depth understanding of the mechanisms for the abnormal growth and nutrition in CKD is the main incentive for the International Pediatric Nephrology Association (IPNA)- sponsored Ninth Symposium on Growth and Nutrition in Children with Chronic Renal Disease to be held in San Diego, USA, April 13-15, 2012. The specific aims are to 1) provide state-of-the-art information on cutting-edge basic, clinical and translational research as well as up-to-date clinical practice guidelines in nutrition and growth in CKD; 2) provide opportunity for international scientific networking and collaborative studies; 3) stimulate the participation of young investigators and trainees. This conference focuses on the complications of CKD in children, which is one of the major interests of the NIDDK, as demonstrated by the funding of the longitudinal observation study Chronic Kidney Disease in Children (CKiD). This conference will bring together groups of investigators which do not typically interact with pediatric nephrologists: population geneticists, system biologists, molecular and neuro-endocrinologists, bone biologists as well as basic and clinical investigators in adult nephrology and industry. All participants should benefit from the cross- tal and interaction, which will not otherwise occur. CKiD investigators are also collaborating with their European colleagues in the 4C study in a genome-wide association study for progression of CKD in children (funded by NIDDK) but have never had face-to-face meetings. This conference will provide an excellent opportunity for collaborators from both sides of the Atlantic to network and discuss present and future collaborations. NIH funds for this conference will meet a critical need not met by professional societies or industry, especially when it comes to supporting the participation of young investigators and trainees. The conference topics have not been covered by other conferences in the past year. This conference provides excellent training environment for NIDDK junior investigators. The program will include investigators from groups under-represented in research. Participation of young investigators and trainees will be a goal of this symposium and will be achieved by developing an outstanding scientific program that will support their interests, and by subsidizing their travel and meeting expenses. The Scientific Organizing Committee will select the awardees and provide them the opportunity to discuss their research with senior investigators in the field during the poster session held during a lunch session on the second day of the meeting. We will give special attention to the inclusion of women, minorities, and persons with disabilities and individuals under-represented in the sciences. The abstracts will be published along with full manuscripts from the workshop, in the Pediatric Nephrology Journal. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Physical manifestations of poor growth and under-nutrition have been associated with increased risk of mortality in children with chronic kidney disease (CKD). The need to foster an in-depth understanding of the mechanisms for the abnormal growth and nutrition in CKD underscores the incentive for the International Pediatric Nephrology Association (IPNA)-sponsored Ninth Symposium on Growth and Nutrition in Children with Chronic Renal Disease to be held in San Diego, CA, USA, April 13-15, 2012.